Promises
by xLifelessx
Summary: Sometimes you have to leave the ones you love....


Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X nor do I own any of the characters.  
  
A/N: hides from angry reviewers I'm sorry ducks from tomato I had writer's block! ducks from butcher knife and raises an eyebrow As soon as I can think of something or actually concentrate I'll update my other stories! Promise! Enjoy the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She watches, as she always does, in their need and quite often her own. To make sure their safe with each other and in the world. True, they'll never know, but its better that way, for both them and herself.  
  
It's hard sometimes, to always be watching from a distance, when you could just open one door or go down one flight of steps and return to those you considered family. To return to a man you considered a father no matter how many lies he shed, to continue to a kind older brother still as naive and innocent as the day he was born, to follow through with a man who treated you with nothing but care for a little sister, or return to a sister who cared for all those around her.  
  
But things are different now, they have new family, a new sister who cares for them just the same and even possibly more than she did. Although things are different a little bit harder, her heart is always in the right place.  
  
She watches them now, atop a small cliff watching as they run along the beach, laughing, truly happy, having a small break from the hell they live in. Whether it be jumping into the warm crystal clear water, or talking kindly on the smooth sand, all filled with peace.  
  
She feels the cool breeze brush up against her skin as she tugs a rampant strand of auburn hair behind her ear. The sun sparkling off the ring on her third finger. She instantly smiles as she feels the warms arms surround as she leans into his lean chest.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he breathes, his warm breath tickling her neck.  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
She can feel him smile "So, how is my beautiful wife?"  
  
"She's okay, I think I just saw her a minute ago" she giggles as he laughs along with her.  
  
He smirks "Well I don't know, I can't be too sure, I thought you were my wife, but I need some reassurance"  
  
"Some reassurance huh?" she smiles with a raised eyebrow before turning around giving him a full passionate kiss leaving both breathless.  
  
"Oh yea, it's you, only my beautiful wife could kiss like that" his voice husky "So, how is our son doing?"  
  
She smiles and looks down at her swelling stomach, rubbing her hand gently across as he gently lays his hand on top of hers. She winces at the kick from her baby. "Well our daughter" she smiles "is just fine, beautiful and healthy"  
  
"Well I don't know, with that kick, I think it's a boy, but than again, I've felt your kick too" he laughs as she playfully slaps him on the shoulder.  
  
She slowly turns around and looks at the four on the beach, laying peacefully with each other across blankets.  
  
"Do you miss them?" he asks.  
  
"Sometimes" she whispers.  
  
He looks down at her intently but with love in his eyes "Do you regret leaving?"  
  
She looks at her stomach that held their unborn child before looking at her husband, a true smile graces her lips. "Not at all"  
  
She doesn't miss the relief that graces his face.  
  
"I think it was my time to go, I was at a different point than they are and still am and probably always will be. It was my time to stop fighting the good fight and focus on my life, our life"  
  
She felt his grin as his head laid on her shoulder.  
  
"They never did figure out that you and me were dating did they?"  
  
She laughed "No they didn't, to tell you the truth, I don't even think they knew you were alive."  
  
"Well I'm surprised they didn't, that Shalimar, I'm surprised she didn't smell me on you."  
  
She laughed but a shiver over took her as the chilly breeze brushed her skin. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms warming her skin.  
  
"Let's get outta here"  
  
She took one last glance at the four packing up on the beach returning to their cars. She turned around and looked towards her husband. He smiled slowly as he looked down to her.  
  
"I want you to remember something"  
  
She looked up and a smile appeared on her face with nothing but love in her eyes.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
He leant down and kissed her, pushing all his emotions in the kiss before resting his forehead on hers.  
  
"I will always love you Emma, never doubt that"  
  
A beautiful smile graced her lips as she kissed him gently before looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I'll always love you Charles Marlowe, always."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued walking home.  
  
-END-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Shocked? Happy? Giddy?...........Reviewing? Please R&R to tell me what you think.

Note: For those who don't know who Charles Marlowe is, he was the GS Agent in the episode 'Meaning of Death'


End file.
